


Didactic

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: prompt: didactic & SQ. Regina is always ready to thoroughly explain.





	Didactic

“Whoa, wait- _anal?_ But it hurts like hell!”

“Not when done properly,” Regina insisted, with that all-knowing tone that drove Emma crazy but was also kind of hot.

“Come on, Regina, no way a dick shoved up your ass is enjoyable.”

Regina snorted. “If you’re doing it that way, no wonder it hurts.”

“There’s another way?”

“Yes, dear. You start with a finger and press gently and gradually add more girth.”

Was she getting hot listening to Regina carefully explaining how to properly fuck someone’s ass? Yes, she was.

“That sounds ok,” Emma admitted. “Maybe we _could_ try it then.”


End file.
